Promise Me You'll Remember - Wesker x Chris Fanfiction
by Kiba1303
Summary: YAOI This story revolves around the forbidden/angst love between Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield, from the first time they laid eyes on each other to the last moments spent with each other. The title of the story is the title of the song played in Francis Coppola's The Godfather Part III since the song suits the entire story line between them in this one dramatic fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

**_Chapter 1 – The Arrival _**

"All right, guys. Form up, Captain Wesker will be here any second no-"

Before Enrico could finish his sentence, a tall male with slicked back blond hair and sunglasses waltzed into the room gazing upon the new recruits who were barely forming up before looking over to Enrico and gave a nod. He slowly strolled down the line of the new members of STARS, glancing at each and every one of them with a cold blank stare through the tinted shades until he reached one by the name of Brad Vickers who tried to hide from him. He ignored it and walked toward opposite side of the line after examining their physical appearance and stood in the center, catching himself gazing upon the recruit Chris Redfield and his brown hues that had caught his interest. The male cleared his throat as he pulled up the clip board that held all the personal information of the new recruits.

"Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, Joseph Frost and.. Chris Redfield, follow me. The rest of you go with Enrico."

Chris perked his head up as he caught sight of the unknown man walking down the line, glancing up at to notice that he had passed him. Sighing in relief, he watched the back of the tall male which had the STARS logo right in the center before noticing that he had walked onto the opposite of them. His brown orbs locked onto the dark shades that held the mysterious eyes of the man. He wondered what exactly was behind those shades as the man called out names from the clip-board, almost completely not noticing that his name had been called. Chris straighten his posture like he did in the Air Force whenever his superior would call for him before breaking his pose and following the rest of the members who had been called into another room where the unknown man stood in front of a screen with his arms behind his back.

"As you are aware, you have been hand chosen to be in this department of the Raccoon Police Department for your skills. My name is Albert Wesker, I will be your captain and all of you will be members of Alpha team. Both teams will be required to do physical training each day and will be required to complete the obstacle course in 30 minutes or less. If you do not, then you will have to redo the obstacle course until I say otherwise. All of you have until 1700 hours to complete the course today. Dismissed."

Chris groaned a bit after hearing the requirements demanded of him from his captain before looking over at the rest of the squad, noticing their same reactions except for Brad who slightly looked worried about them. What his captain was requiring of him wouldn't be a walk in the park due to his swimmer build, but he was determined to complete the challenge. Once he had heard his dismissal, Chris trotted over to Brad's side and patted him on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile of encouragement which made Brad become less tense as they had entered the locker room while being greeted by Bravo team. He quickly went to his locker as his fingers gripped the metal latch to open it and began undressing down to his briefs, slipping the sweatpants and black tank top then headed towards the other door that lead outside. Chris put all his weight into the door as it opened with the brightness of the sun blinding him for a few moments and then disappeared as his eye scanned the obstacle field that had a track field circling around it. He immediately took flight, the cool breeze blowing against his body as he run onto the track to warm up for the challenge ahead while the others followed behind him.

Wesker watched as all of them clear out of the briefing room and turn left towards the locker rooms to change into their issued gym outfit. Sighing softly at the fact that he knew Chris would become more of a challenge then the rest of them, but took into fact that he had recently retired from the Air Force and would be able to pull his own weight. However, Brad seemed to be the lamb in the team even with his skills as a pilot. Wesker walked out of the briefing room and towards the locker rooms to change into his own pair of gym clothes to join the rest of the members even though he would be able to pass the obstacle course with ease. Upon entering the locker room, he removed his M69 flak vest and placed it onto of his locker which stood beside the one person he thought he wouldn't have been next to, Chris Redfield. He pushed the thought out of his mind and began undressing, grabbing the folded pair of clothing and slipping them on before heading out into the courtyard. The light illuminating from the sun had no affect on his vision due to his sunglasses, his eye catching the brown haired male make the corner and began the obstacle course. A small smirk appeared at the corner of his lip as he began to run towards the beginning of the obstacle course, his watch timing how long it would take him to complete the course.

Chris hadn't noticed Wesker watching him from a far as he made the turn towards the opening of the rigged obstacle course. He swiftly passed through the tires with ease, but tripped on the last one as he saw Wesker was next to him which had startled him. He grunted a bit but was able to keep his balance and made sure that he was neck to neck with his captain, refusing to let his superior make him second. The both of them stayed at each others necks throughout the whole course until the end when Chris started to become slow. While catching his breath, Wesker glanced at his watch and saw that Chris had finished the course in less than 28 minutes. The icy blue hues then turned their attention to the male who was bending over trying to catch his breath while the others with the exception of Brad began to walk to the locker room since they had passed the course with the required time limit.

"Remarkable, Redfield, you were able to keep up with me until the bitter end and finished in 27 minutes and 55 seconds. Good work."

With that, Wesker started to walk away from the brunette and then stopped, looking over his shoulder at the back of the male through the crease of his sunglasses with eyes of impression, attraction and admiration. It was the first time he had met someone who could keep up with him, let alone made him feel these emotions towards another human being. He disliked feeling any type of emotion because in his eyes it was a weakness that could be used against him in any way, shape or form. Shaking his head, the blond continued to walk toward the door, hearing Chris jog up to him and then past him and into the doorway of the locker room. Wesker discarded his thoughts followed suit. Once he entered the building, he quickly strolled over to his locker, not paying any mind to the rest of the team members as they dressed themselves after taking a quick shower and grabbed his towel after undressing himself and wrapping it around his waist then began heading toward the showers.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning of the End

_Chapter 2 – The Beginning of the End_

Upon hearing footsteps behind him, Chris glanced over his shoulder to see that Wesker had entered the men's showers with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. As his brown hues locked onto the male, a small hint of red appearing on his cheeks as he stared at his superior with awe, not noticing that he was blushing. He had never seen anyone with perfection and beauty of a God in his entire life. Chris continued staring, watching with eyes of desire as his captain walked over to the shower head in the corner; the sight was simply too breath taking to ignore. His eyes went back to staring upon the white tiled wall as the warm water hit his well toned body as he ran the bar of soap across his torso, occasionally looking over at Wesker in through the corner of his eye. The white towel had been removed from his superiors' waist, revealing his entire God-like body which only made Chris ogle more than before. After a few moments, Chris grabbed onto the handle that operated the shower head and turned it to shut off while the other reached for his own towel to dry off his hair.

Wesker paid little to no mind at the fact that the two were alone together in the stations shower room, he actually enjoyed the silence they shared between each other. It gave him an odd sense of happiness which greatly confused him, but decided not to stress on the matter and continued with his shower. However, he could not help but quickly glance at the male through the corner of his eye after hearing the rushing water behind him stop. Wesker was greeted with the muscular backside of his fellow team member as the brunette dried his hair, never looking away. _Hm… now I see what your appearance looks like without clothing… _As he continued to stare directly at his subordinate, he started to feel some sort of emotion; one of longing, desire and wanting. His icy blue eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out why he was feeling this way, completely ignoring the fact that his team member was now facing him. Once realizing two amber brown orbs were making contact with his, Wesker abruptly looked away and quickly turned off the shower head as he grabbed his towel that hung beside him and wrapped it around his waist before storming out of the room to hide away a small red hint of red on his cheeks out of embarrassment. He headed straight to his locker that contained his casual clothing, trying to get rid of the emotions that clouded his mind, only to see that Chris had come to his locker which was ironically next to his. 

Chris glanced at the blue eyes staring at him which made his cheeks grow bright red, the towel still on his head with his hands clenching it. He gulped. _I-is he staring at me?… Wesker…_It was only a few seconds that he saw the blond quickly looks away while turning off the shower head and grabbing his towel from the hanger, wrapping it around his waist before storming out of the room they were in. Chris stood there, not moving a muscle as he continued to stare at the wall before shaking his head and wrapping his own towel around his waist, wondering why his Captain left. Walking towards the exit of the shower room, he could hear soft squeaks which told him that Wesker was still in the next room. Chris took a deep breath and walked into the locker room and towards his locker which was right next to Weskers'. He could see that Wesker was halfway dressed, the towel no longer around him. Chris unwrapped his towel and opened his locker, gripping the fresh pair of briefs he had brought with him in his gym bag but only to have the locker door close with a slam, causing him to move himself a few steps to the side. It had startled him as he look straight into the eyes of the person who had done it, his Captain.

For a few moments, Wesker stood there looking at Chris. The narrowing eyes staring into the startled ones as if consuming the very essence within before he grew close to his teammate, knowing full well that is partner bring completely nude and he only half dressed. He needed to find out what the emotions raging within him were trying to tell him. Lifting his forearm up, he placed his hand onto the male's cheek that grew hot the more he edged towards him until finally their lips meeting for the first time. The kiss felt unreal to him, it was filled with passion, desire, longing and much more from both sides. He watched as the man in front of him closed his eyes to savor the moment, indicating that he felt the same way. Getting what he needed, Wesker swiftly pulled away from the kiss and moved away from him, buckling his belt before throwing on a white v neck t-shirt and grabbing his sunglasses. As he placed the dark sunglasses where they belonged, he headed towards the door, stopping a few meters away from it.

"If you are wondering, I needed your assistance for something. Goodnight, Redfield."

The brunette stood there dumbfounded and confused at what had just happened between them seconds ago, staring at his Captain walking away then stop right in front of the metal door. Hearing the smoothness of the blonde's voice echo into the room, Chris blinked a couple times at what Wesker said for a few seconds, still in a state of shock that they had shared a loving yet passionate kiss. Before Chris could say anything, Wesker had already left the room, hearing the door close with soft click. He sighed and opened his lock again, this time being able to get dressed without his Captain slamming the door shut again. Still, he could not let go of the kiss they had, it made him feel something beautiful yet indescribable beyond words, wishing it would have lasted longer than a few seconds. Chris shook his head a bit to get him to stop thinking about it before grabbing all of his things and heading out of the room and into the hallway. Upon passing the office he was assigned to, he glanced inside to see that his desk faced Weskers, not knowing whether or not that would be a good thing, but shrugged it off and headed towards the main hall. Entering the main hall, He had forgotten how large the Raccoon Police Department building was since the only time he had been here was when he was a little kid and now he was in the special tactics unit. As he looked over to the front desk, one of the regular officers gave a short wave before placing his eyes on the monitor in front of him. Chris acknowledged it with a nod and head to the metal doors leading outside, opening one of them and letting it slam as he walked forward to the other street where his car was parked, and noticing that the sun was almost setting as reached his car. He stared at the orange/purplish sky with a hint of red and yellow for a few seconds before getting into his car and driving off towards his home, hoping that Wesker wouldn't tell anyone about the incident they had together.


End file.
